


The Art of Saeran Choi

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MC is an artist, This was honestly written on a whim, and the rest of it probably will be too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: Saeran was confused on what you did for a job. He didn't get why you did it... Until he ended up inspiring one of your drawings, which inspired him too.





	

Saeran was always curious about what you spent hours doing, sat at that little desk by the window in the room which Saeyoung had given you at their home. The desk was adorned with a few different things, such as an eraser, a few pens and pencils, inks, paints, and even a small lamp which let off a soft white glow. One thing which he _never_ noticed when he peered into the room or went to check on you was paper.

He didn’t understand how you could have all of that stuff, but no paper.

Yet, when you were in the room, he could hear your pencils scratching away, and some faint music playing in the background. He wanted to ask if he could sit in your room when you were playing the music at some point, as he found it calming whenever he walked past.

He never could bring himself around into doing that though.

He was worried that you were scared of him, after everything which he had done when he was under the influence of Rika and Mint Eye. You had never intentionally avoided him, but there were times where you would avoid him – perhaps unconsciously. For example, there was the time where Saeyoung had ordered take out a few days before. Saeyoung had to get back to work (hence why the food was ordered in), leaving you behind with him. You were quick to finish your food, and when he had offered to get rid of the waste, you refused… And then completely blanked him when he asked if you wanted to watch a film later.

Of course, Saeran knew that it was hard to actually get your attention when your mind was set on something or if you had something which you needed to do… But he found it quite upsetting.

Today though… Today was different. You had been paying a lot of attention to him, and giving him what he considered odd remarks, such as “You look so sweet staring out at the sky like that!”, and “You’re absolutely adorable when licking ice cream slowly like that! Can I take a photo of you?”

Yes, he had let you take the photo of him… But he found the tight hug completely unnecessary. For that matter, you ended up taking many photos of him all through the morning, before you ended up disappearing to the confines of your room with that little desk.

Straight away, Saeran had gone to ask Saeyoung what the hell you were doing.

“Oh… Oh! You want to know what she’s been doing for all of this time!” Saeyoung grinned, spinning around on his chair for a moment with his arms up in the air. “You sure that you want to know, twin bro?”

“I wouldn’t have fucking asked otherwise!”

Saeyoung pouted, before he brought his chair spinning to a halt. “She’s an artist! People pay her to do drawings and paintings for them, and in turn, she’d developing a portfolio for herself for if she ever applied for some more permanent art-based jobs, or even to get a scholarship some sort of art course which is what I believe she is aiming for! Even though both Jumin and I have offered to pay her into a course, I think that she wants to earn her place in it…”

“But why is she dooming herself to a job which probably isn’t steady? It’s stupid. Why not work in a shop, or in an office?” Saeran questioned, confused on why you would even choose a lack of stability over a stable income and life.

“It’s easy, Saeran… It’s like the same reason why I continue working with computers, why Zen is acting, and Yoosung is on his way to becoming a vet. It’s something that she loves, just as we love what we are doing.”

“Something that she… loves…”

 

 

“Nope! Absolutely not good! Where is that eraser?” You sighed, looking at the piece of paper set out on the desk before you. Today was one of the lucky days where you had no commissioners to work for, so you were free to draw whatever you wanted. Almost straight away, seeing Saeran sat by the window looking out at the sky, you had inspiration on what to do.

Saeran was actually a very nice muse to use in your drawings, actually. His facial features were soft… subtle almost. Absolutely nothing like Saeyoung’s face, as his features were sharper and harder to draw. You were intending to show him the drawing when you were done, but you wanted to get the drawing completely perfect first.

In absolute honesty, the scenery was harder to draw than Saeran himself. Some clouds were solid, others were light and wispy. Also, there were some trees in the distance in the picture you had taken, and you were currently attempting to draw them. You were either getting the leaves completely wrong, or the tree trunk looked like an odd sausage in the distance.

You rubbed out the trunk, before making another attempt. By this point, the music which you had been playing wasn’t even reaching your ears, you were that deep in concentration. Stroke after stroke was made on the paper, and things seemed to be going according to plan now.

Eventually, your pencil drawing was completed, and you checked the time on your phone. _It was already late evening!_

Frantically, you ran over to your computer and turned your printer on, in order to scan the drawing so that you had a digital version of it. It took a few minutes, and a bit of editing, but eventually you were able to get a good enough version on your computer. After that, you removed the drawing from the printer, and smiled at it.

Saeran really was… adorable and nice looking. More than Saeyoung, but you weren’t going to say that in front of him, of course…

Then you got an idea. Rather than stashing the drawing away in a special drawer which you had set aside for your drawings, you were going to frame it as you really did like it. You then dug about in your box of supplies, and found a simple wooden frame adorned with shells from the beach. That looked nice, so you decided to pair the frame and drawing together.

Once that was done, you wrapped it up with some tissue paper, but made sure that there was a few pieces of wrapped candy resting on the frame first. After all, you wanted Saeran to see the drawing and you _hoped_ it would make him happy. With that task completed, you began to happily stroll to the kitchen, the little present firmly in your hand.

It was quite a relief to see both Saeran and Saeyoung sat together at the kitchen table eating some sandwiches, with a few spare ones set out for you. You sat down at the table, before smiling at both of them.

“She returns from the world of art!” Saeyoung straight away grinned, before noticing what you were holding onto. “And what’s that? Gimme!” He stretched out across the table, and you hit him on the head with the wrapped frame. “Owwie…”

“Saeyoung, that isn’t for you.” You then held the frame out towards Saeran, and watched as he took hold of it with a slight face of confusion. “It’s a present for Saeran… You can open it whenever you want, I just… Thought that you’d want it, seeming as you were the inspiration for it…”

Saeran blinked, before he then took some of the tissue paper between his finger and thumb, and then ripped it slowly. He flinched when some of the candy fell out of the wrapping into his lap, but his eyes widened when he noticed the framed drawing. “You… You did a drawing of me…” He stared at it for a moment, before his eyes welled up with tears. “Th- Thank you… It’s b- better than any gift S- Saeyoung has given to me…” He then fell silent for another short moment, and he then grabbed hold of your wrist. “C- Can you teach me how to draw good like this too?”


End file.
